The Immunology Research Training Program of the Weill Graduate School of Medical Sciences of Cornell University takes advantage of the breadth and depth of basic and clinical research talent among the component institutions (Weill Medical College [WMC], Sloan Kettering Institute [SKI], and Hospital for Special Surgery [HSS]) to provide a unique environment in which we strive to train the next generation of leaders in immunology. Graduate students and postdoctoral fellows are exposed to cutting edge immunology research ranging from basic structural biology and X-ray crystallography studies to clinical trials of immunotherapies that grew out of basic research in Immunology Program laboratories. The original T32 application stated that each component institution had a particular expertise to lend to the training: Inflammation and infectious disease (WMC), tumor immunology (SKI), and autoimmunity (HSS). While these continue to be strengths represented by those institutions, the Program has been so successful and interactions among the faculty so extensive, that there is now substantial overlap in the expertise at each institution (See Faculty Research Interests). The result has been to foster further tri-institutional interactions and collaborations. Most of the educational activities of the predoctoral and postdoctoral training segments of this Program have been combined, with the result that the experience is richer for both groups. Graduate students as well as fellows actively participate in Research-in-Progress seminars, the Immunology Retreat, Advanced Topics in Immunology courses, and external speaker seminars. Feedback from trainees is actively sought to change and improve the training program. This ensures that the trainees leave well-equipped to take their places as future leaders in the field. The graduate program leading to a Ph.D. degree is open to students who hold a Bachelor's degree from an accredited institution who want to enter biomedical research, as well as to individuals who already hold an advanced degree (e.g. M.D., D.V.M.) and wish to train for an independent academic research career in Immunology. Acceptance into the Program is based on college GPA and GRE scores, research experience, letters of recommendation, and personal interview. Predoctoral students are required to take a core curriculum in Immunology and related biomedical sciences and pass a rigorous Admissions exam prior to joining a thesis lab. Graduate studies generally take six years to complete. Applicants to the postdoctoral program must hold a Ph.D. or equivalent doctoral degree from an accredited institution. Acceptance is based upon past research and educational experience, as well as letters of recommendation. Postdoctoral fellowships average three years in duration. We have special programs in place to recruit underrepresented minorities to our Program. We realize the importance of having women and members of these minority groups among the future leaders of science.